


Alice in Monsterland - Part III

by ultradaniblonde



Series: Siren Series (Alice) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Big Sisters, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, High School, Homophobia, Little Sisters, Past Domestic Violence, Rage, Revenge, Sacrifice, Superpowers, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: Part 3: Alice leaves Annie, Sam, and Dean limited options when she accepts the truth about her past and begins to seek revenge on those who have tormented her loved ones.





	1. Off With Their Heads

Sam returns within an hour. “They admitted Bill and are going to do a brain scan. He is in bad shape, but he is getting the medical attention he needs,” Sam says exhausted.

“Did they question you,” Dean demands.

“No more than usual. I kept it simple. Found him in the street,” Sam says concisely.

Kevin is still sitting in the kitchen chair holding a fresh ice pack to his face. Annie stands in the living room, angry, arms crossed over her chest. Dean grips the back of an empty kitchen chair, staring at the tiled floor.

“Where’s Alice?” Sam asks with a pinched expression.

Dean stands, “Charlie is cleaning Alice up,” he says rubbing his hand over his mouth, deep in thought.

_Upstairs_

You stare vacantly at the doorway as Charlie eases the cardigan off of your shoulders.

“Alice?” she asks softly. Her voice is muffled and distant. Your legs and arms are heavy. It takes too much effort to move your head and acknowledge her gaze. Charlie tenderly drapes your hair over one shoulder. “Alice, I am going to get you out of this bloody top?” she says lightly. You blink your eyes in acknowledgement. She rummages through her closet pulling out an oversized t-shirt. It is the same _My Little Pony_ shirt Charlie let you borrow after you went swimming in the lake one afternoon. Kevin wouldn’t go. It was just the two of you.

“Let’s get you into something warmer,” she says sliding your damp stained camisole over your head. She puts the _My Little Pony_ shirt in your hands giving you something to hold onto hoping to pull you out of your stupor. You grip it tightly, twisting it in your hands. Charlie walks to the bathroom and returns with a small wet washcloth. She gently wipes your arms with the warm towel, leaving your skin damp against the cold air. “Alice I need you to put your arms up,” you hear faintly. When you don’t respond, she lifts your arms and slides the shirt over your head pulling your cardigan back on wrapping it snugly around you. Her eyes are wide with worry as you murmur “Never again.”

“What?” Charlie asks.

“They’ll never bully you again,” you say finally acknowledging her with feverish eyes. “They will never torment you. You or Kevin. _I promise_. You were right. Annie isn’t lying. I have … I’m special ...” you say trailing off. Charlie tries to keep her expression neutral to prevent distress you further.

“Okay Alice, she whispers” stroking your hair, “Never again,” she says soothingly.

Sam suddenly appears in the entryway, “How is she?” he asks. Charlie shakes her silently with scared eyes. “Come on Alice, let’s get you downstairs,” he says gently putting a large warm hand on your back leading you down the stairs.

“Everyone needs to stay put tonight,” Annie says commandingly. “Kevin you take the couch. Charlie and Alice can share the bed,” she orders.

“What about you guys?” Kevin asks in a nasally tone.

“I don’t think we are going to be getting much sleep tonight,” Dean says putting his arm gently on Kevin’s shoulder. “Charlie why don’t you show me where the extra blankets are,” Dean says.

As Charlie, Kevin and Alice settle in for the night, Sam, Dean and Annie sit in the kitchen.

“What are we going to do?” Dean asks gravely.

“I don’t know,” Annie says earnestly.

“Well, I mean, she beat up a bunch of assholes who were using her friend as a punching bag. She didn’t kill anyone,” Sam says defensively.

“Not yet,” Dean says. “Charlie told me Alice was muttering a bunch of crazy stuff upstairs while she was getting her cleaned up. Something about them never hurting Charlie and Kevin again” he says uneasily.

“I mean, she was in shock, Dean. It doesn’t necessarily mean she is going to go dark side. Besides, what year is it? Are things really that bad for Charlie and Kevin? Is this town just rampantly homophobic?” Sam asks clearly worked up.

“It doesn’t matter. Alice understands now that she is half siren, a demi-god. She has seen what she can do,” Annie says resigned.

“Listen. Bill is in the hospital getting the attention he needs. I don’t know where those other assholes are and to be honest, I don’t really care” Dean says roughly. “What matters now is that little sister understands she can’t go beating on people, no matter what. She risks exposing herself. Now in the morning, when everyone has calmed down a little, we will talk to her about it. Annie, you can take her under your wing. She is a good kid. It will be okay,” he says.

“Okay” Annie agrees, clenching her jaw. “We will talk about it in the morning,” she says unenthusiastically.

_Next Morning_

“She’s gone!” Charlie bursts into the kitchen. Sam, Dean and Annie have fallen asleep slumped over in kitchen chairs, Annie and Dean holding hands. Annie stands abruptly, “WHAT?” she says as pots and pans begin to vibrate.

“Annie!” Dean says, as the reverberations immediately cease. She looks at him with wide frantic eyes.

“She was sleeping pretty soundly and then when I woke up the bed was empty,” Charlie says eyes filled with tears. Sam puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Dean shakes his head muttering, “Damnit,” taking a deep breath. “Okay, Annie you stay here. Sam and I will go look for her,” he orders.

“What right do you have, _Dean Winchester_? She is my **sister** ” Annie asks outraged.

“Yeah and that’s not exactly helping right now! We don’t need two demi-gods, one an emotionally compromised teenager, arguing in broad daylight. Now let Sam and I do what we do best and handle it,” he shouts.

“Bring her back Dean Winchester, or I swear to you…” Annie threatens.

“I know. I know” he says grabbing Sam’s arm as they head for the door.

“Where do you think she went,” Sam asks as they walk out of the house.

“My bet is she went to make good on her promise to Charlie. Kevin wasn’t the only one who had it rough. Charlie, a young girl, gay and no dad. Couldn’t have been easy,” he says shaking his head.

“So how are we going to find Charlie’s tormentors? Assuming Alice hasn’t already ...” Sam says.

“There aren’t very many places to hang out in a town this small and it is perfect lake weather,” he says as the Impala roars to life.

~

Annie frantically paces around the living room. Kevin relocates to Charlie’s bed in an attempt to continue to heal. Charlie sits on the sofa with a guilty expression.

“I am sorry,” she chokes.

Annie turns to her confused.

“What for?” she asks.

“I let her go. I wasn’t awake to stop her,” Charlie blurts out.

Annie shakes her head at Charlie. “Charlie, if she wanted to go, there is no way you were going to stop her. She is the daughter of a siren goddess,” Annie says patronizingly.

“I would have reasoned with her,” Charlie says fiercely.

“Reason?” Annie says scoffing.

“Like when you go Carrie and start flinging things and Dean calms you down,” Charlie insists.

“Calms me down?” she asks in a tone suggesting you are insane.

“Well not calms you down, but he says your name and it stops,” she says.

Annie furrows her brow, “I guess it does,” she says as if just making the connection.

“Finally,” Annie shouts at the soft sound of wings fluttering.

“Annie, what is happening” a gravelly voice asks.

“Castiel, this is Charlie. There is another human upstairs, Kevin” Annie says succinctly.

“Nice … to ...meet you,” Charlie says hesitantly.

“Cas is an angel. Now that the formalities have been observed, Cas, Rowena located my sister. She didn't believe me at first, but something has happened. One of her friends was attacked and she seriously injured three men defending him. Kevin, Alice’s human friend is upstairs recuperating. The other is in the hospital receiving treatment. Alice ran off this morning, Sam and Dean are out looking for her. Yesterday after the attack, Alice promised Charlie they would never be victimized again. I am worried, Cas,” she says

“Just a moment,” he says vanishing.

“WHAT THE HE---,” Kevin yells.

Cas reappears as Kevin runs down the stairs completely healed. He sits on the couch as Charlie softly mouths “Angel” then shushes him while Cas and Annie continue their conversation.

“So what you are saying is she is abusing her powers,” Cas says brusquely as Charlie bristles at the accusation.

“A bit extreme, but essentially, yes. We are worried she plans on hurting other humans who have hurt her loved ones,” Annie says irritated.

“Hmm. That could be an issue. I am confident Sam and Dean will find her. They are excellent hunters,” Cas says.

Annie rolls her eyes “I am sure they appreciate the vote of confidence, Cas. What did you find out? Where is Gadreel?” she asks impatiently.

“Gadreel is back at the roadhouse obtaining an update from Ash and Ellen. We were able to glean limited information regarding your mother, Thelxiope, _Goddess of the Sirens_. Thelx fell in love with a mortal twenty two years ago. She kept her true status hidden from him. While lovers they had two daughters. Both nights she gave birth hurricanes ravaged the eastern seaboard. You two were literally born in the eye of a storm. After the birth of your sister, your mother hid both of you. She worried your siren abilities would begin to manifest and your father would exploit both of you. She purposely left you in different locations with different aliases in an attempt to hide the connection. The only known weakness is still angel smiting,” Cas says with a deep sigh.

Annie’s eyes are filled with conflicting emotions as she says, “Thank you, Castiel,” in a resigned tone.

“We could continue our search for information by trying to locate your father,” Cas offers.

“No. No that’s not necessary,” Annie says softly. “My mother’s biggest fear was that he would manipulate us. She didn’t even keep us together. Just two abandoned little girls,” Annie trails off.

“Please find her, Dean” Annie says staring out the window with a melancholy expression


	2. Birds of a Feather

Sam and Dean pull up to a parking lot near the lake where a handful of cars are already parked. As they get out of the Impala they hear shouting in the distance. Running towards the shore, Sam shields his eyes from the sun searching for Alice. “Dean! They are over there,” he says sprinting off in your direction.

“What’s wrong with you,” Lauren screams as you haul her by her hair out of her beach chair.

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you, _Lauren_? She was ten years old,” you say hysterically, tossing her into the sand. You are still wearing Charlie’s _My Little Pony_ shirt along with your jeans from last night. “What are you talking about?” she yells standing shakily taking a step backwards towards the water in an attempt distance herself from you. Lauren’s friends stand frozen in shock.

“Oh, so you don’t remember? It must be nice to be able to forget. I wish I could say the same for Charlie. She still can’t talk about how you tormented her. How when she was ten you would shove her into the bathroom, telling her a drunk driver didn’t kill her Dad, how he drove off a cliff because he was so ashamed she was a lesbian. How you and your friends would dunk her face in the toilet,” you say as gray storm clouds start to accumulate.

Your body thrums with rage, the pent up energy begging for release. Somewhere in the distance thunder rumbles. You walk forwards eyes glassy with rage. “You made her life hell. She tried to kill herself. Her mom made her switch schools,” you scream tears rushing down your face.

“It was just a joke,” she shouts back desperately. You snap and tackle her dragging her into the water as you grab the back of her head. A sharp cracking sound echoes as the storm clouds move closer to the shore.

Lauren’s friends try and pry you two apart as you hold her head underwater. Your grip is unyielding as they tug at your arms. You extend your right arm out and grab the guy closest to you by the throat lifting him off his feet. You can feel them both fatiguing as they struggle against your grip. They deserve it. They deserve everything they have coming to them you think to yourself.

In the distance, Sam screams your name. “Alice! Alice, stop,” Sam shouts. Unsure if they will make it in time, Dean sends up a prayer, “ _Cas, She is going to kill them_ ” he says desperately.

Consumed with rage and power coursing through your body, you don’t hear the rustle of wings or notice the man standing next to you waist deep in water wearing a trench coat and navy suit.

“Alice,” he says in a voice like gravel as he extends two fingers towards your forehead. You lose consciousness as he catches you before you fall into the water.

Cas suddenly appears next to Sam and Dean holding an incapacitated Alice in his arms. Dean, winded, asks, “How long is that going to last for?” motioning to your still form in Cas’ arms.

“Not long. We need to get back to the house,” he answers.

“You go ahead. Take Alice. Annie will want to know she is okay. Sammy and I will be right behind you,” he says still catching his breath.

~

Annie turns at the sound of wings fluttering. Castiel holds Alice in his arms as Annie races over. “Cas! Oh my God! Cas, what happened? Is she okay?” Annie asks frantically.

“She was drowning two teens at the lake. I temporarily incapacitated her, but I fear she will still be enraged when she wakes,” he says objectively.

Hearing Cas’ voice, Charlie and Kevin run into the living room. “Oh my God! Alice! Is she okay?” Kevin asks Annie.

“Cas just .. she is fine” Annie says. “Cas, please take her to Charlie’s room,” she says. Cas heads for the stairs turning slightly back towards Annie. “Annie, you and I need to talk after I get Alice settled,” he says sternly.

Sam and Dean show up just as Cas walks back downstairs. Charlie and Kevin remain upstairs vigilantly watching over Alice.

“Annie … “ Dean says struggling to find the words.

“Annie, Alice’s powers may rival yours. She was drowning a teenage girl while simultaneously lifting a seventeen-year-old boy three feet off of the ground by his throat. I also happened to notice storm clouds accumulating as well as lightening and thunder. If she can’t control her abilities we will need to discuss our options,” Cas says straightforwardly.

“You are right,” Annie says. “I hadn’t considered my younger sister might be more powerful than I am. It is too much for her. Discovering she is the daughter of a siren goddess, blaming herself for Jeff’s death, the emotional turmoil of being a teen, it must be tearing her apart psychologically,” Annie says evenhandedly.

“What are we going to do?” Sam asks.

“We could take her to Bobby’s,” Dean recommends.

“And then what?” Cas asks.

“I don’t know, man. When you say ‘options’ I don’t know what that means and we don’t have very many,” Dean says defensively.

“For now, I am going to go check on those teens at the beach and wipe their memories. That should buy us some time, but we will need to make a decision. Soon,” Cas says disappearing without a goodbye.  

_Upstairs_

You regain consciousness and sit up agitated and ready to spring out of bed until you see Charlie and Kevin. Kevin is sitting on Charlie’s bed next to you facing the window. Charlie is half asleep on a chair in the corner.

“Hey guys,” you say softly. Charlie races over to you as Kevin grabs your hand. “Alice! You are okay,” Kevin says. “Your face,” you say confused reaching out to Kevin. “The angel healed me,” he answers.

The angel, you think to yourself in confusion, rubbing your hand down’s Kevin unmarred cheek. “Billy?” you ask hesitantly. “He is going to be okay. Sam took him to the hospital. He will live, but he isn’t leaving any time soon” Kevin says despondently.

“Charlie..” you say looking into her eyes. “Charlie. I am so sorry, for everything,” you say your voice breaking. Her eyes tear up, “Sam and Dean said you went after Lauren,” she says hesitantly.

“She deserves it,” you say angrily.

“Alice, No,” Charlie says crying softly. “When my dad died, my mom checked out. She wasn’t ready to be a single parent. My childhood was full of loneliness and bullies and crying myself to sleep, and then I met Kevin,” she says giving him a half smile. “I hated that you were bullied too. I hated that they picked on us, but I felt like I wasn’t alone and your obsession with school and studying, it brought normalcy to my life. Then one day you brought Alice to study with us and it wasn’t just studying anymore. It was movie nights, and wine coolers, and just hanging out and having fun. You two saved me,” she says squeezing Kevin’s hand. “You and Kevin are all I have left. You are my family. Please, don’t throw it away on someone who isn’t worth it” she says.

Kevin clears his throat. “I drive you two crazy about studying and AP classes and ACT practice tests because I don’t like thinking of us apart. I can’t imagine leaving either of you behind. I want us to go to college together. We have to stick together,” he says weakly.

Charlie sobs throwing herself over you. Kevin wraps his arms around the two of you and for the first time in days you feel peaceful.  

_Downstairs_

Annie backs away slowly from the entrance to Charlie’s room as Kevin wraps his arms around Alice and Charlie.

As she walks back downstairs quietly Dean asks, “Did you tell her we are going to take her to Bobby’s?”

“No,” Annie responds shaking her head. “She isn’t going to Bobby’s. I thought of another option,” she says sadly.   

“What are you talking about,” Dean asks impatiently.

“I said she isn’t going,” Annie says resolutely. Sam, Dean, and Cas stand waiting for an explanation. 


	3. Go on Till You Come to The End: Then Stop

“Did I miss something? I thought we just talked about this,” Dean shouts.

“I need a few minutes with Alice, alone,” Annie says annoyed. Sam’s eyes squint as he looks at Annie realizing he isn’t going to like what she does next. He shares a knowing glance with Dean as Dean shouts, “Sure. Why not?” throwing his hands up in the air.

Annie and Dean walk up the stairs finding Kevin, Charlie and Alice still in a group hug. “Sorry to ruin the moment kiddos, but Annie needs to talk to Alice,” Dean says motioning for Charlie and Kevin to vacate the room. He puts a hand on each of their shoulders, herding them downstairs. Annie’s eyes soften giving him a grateful look. A smile tugs at his lips as he says, “Yeah, Yeah, Yeah” walking downstairs.

Annie sits on the bed next to you staring at the doorway where Dean stood just moments ago.

“You love him, don’t you?” you ask with a furrowed brow.

She looks at you startled, as if pulled from her inner thoughts, and clears her throat.

“Alice, for a long time, I was very lonely. That loneliness turned into anger and eventually a sense of abandonment. When I found out I had a sister the need to find you was so strong, I never stopped to think whether I should,” she says introspectively.

“Is this the life you want? Is this the person you want to be,” she asks gazing at you with her piercing eyes.

Tears roll down your face as you cry quietly. “No, it isn’t. I don’t want to be a monster,” you say as your voice cracks.

“I didn’t think so. Do you know what happened when I found out I was half siren?” she asks not pausing for a response.

“I tore a motel room to pieces. I ripped the sink out of the wall, smashed all the mirrors, smashed tiles to bits. Alice, you never leave this life. You never walk away. Evil things find you, torture you and the people you love,” she says somberly.

“Like what happened to Meg?” you whisper.

“Yes, but not just Meg. Other people got hurt and it was my fault. I put them at risk,” she says her tone strangely devoid of emotion. “Alice, when you lose control, you put Charlie and Kevin at risk. Those “evil things” tortured Meg and Jo. They carved into their skin, pulled their fingernails out, pummeled their faces until they were unrecognizable. I think you have a shot at living a normal life, but you need to learn to control your rage. I know you can. Otherwise you risk exposing yourself and putting your friends in even greater danger,” she says eyes glittering.

“Do you realize how important this is? Do you realize this is a chance to walk away from all of this?” Annie asks looking at you intensely.

“I do. I understand,” you whisper.

“Good. Tomorrow Sam, Dean, Cas and I are leaving. We aren’t coming back,” she says standing looking out the window.

“Annie .. I .. Okay” you say gulping as tears continue to stream down your face.

“Annie?”

“Yes?”

“I am sorry I wasn’t the sister you expected,” you say through sobs.

“It’s okay,” she says turning back towards you wrapping her arms around you, rubbing your back. “It’s okay,” she whispers as she rocks you gently back and forth.

_Days Later_

In a motel fifty miles outside of town, Sam snores in the double queen bed next to you. You sit with Dean, your head on his shoulder unable to sleep.

“I can’t believe you let her go,” he says with a deeply troubled expression.

“Cas told me my mom’s biggest fear was that Alice and I would be discovered and our abilities would be exploited. We were not meant to be together. Alice had a chance at a normal life,” you say sadly.

A chance I never had, you think to yourself.

“I can’t seem to stop making mistakes for this foolish need for family,” you say with a sharp tone.

“Hey” Dean says harshly. “Look at me,” he says tilting your face gently, gazing into your eyes. “Alice is your blood. She will always be your sister and as far as family, you have a family,” he says eyes shining angrily. “We are your family, Annie. Always,” he says pressing his mouth against yours, kissing you roughly with his firm mouth. He peppers soft kisses along your jaw nuzzling your ear.

You shift slightly straddling Dean’s lap running your mouth along his neck, nipping at his neck.

“What I don’t understand, is how you honestly think nobody is going to check up on her,” he says breathlessly. “It’s been delegated,” you say distractedly.

_Three Years Later_

“Come on, Alice! We are running late. Kevin is saving us seats,” Charlie says breaking into a slow jog.

You smile at her. The comedy show the Improv club puts on is legendary. You can already imagine Kevin and Bill trying to safeguard your seats. As you hear the soft rustle of wings you look around. The quad is empty except for a tall guy with short brown hair, a strong jaw, and a black leather jacket and hoodie. Weird, you think to yourself. He wasn’t there a second ago. He scratches his head looking confused, walking off in the opposite direction.

“You know for being on the track team you are a slow poke,” she says grabbing your hand as you break into a sprint, racing her across campus. 


End file.
